During a remodeling or new construction project, electricians or drywallers are required to appropriately place in sheetrock or other wall materials apertures where junction boxes and other electrical power and communication devices will be located. When measuring for the cut-out sections in the walls, the installer will typically use a ruler to measure the appropriate location of the cut-out, and then trace a junction box with a pencil to outline the shape to be cut out. The marking and cutting out of junction box locations by this procedure requires a considerable amount of time and labor. Due to the time constraints and high cost of labor involved in construction projects, there is a great need for a device which will expedite the locating of cut-outs on new and existing walls to accommodate boxes for devices. Additionally, the traced outline is then cut with a saw, a router or other cutting instrument, following the traced line. If the operator of the cutting instrument misdirects the cutter, the cut may not be appropriately sized.